vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ezmerelda d'Avenir
Summary Ezmerelda d'Avenir is the warrior protoge of Rudolph van Richten, a renowned vampire hunter. As a child, her family kidnapped Richten's son, Erasmus, and delivered him to a vampire. His screams, begging for mercy, haunt her. Richten tracked down her family and interrogated them on the location of his son- and spared them. This act of mercy inspired Ezmerelda. Eventually, Ezmerelda ran away from home to track down Richten, to assist him in finding his son. She told him this only to learn Richten had found his son, pleading for salvation, as a vampire spawn. Richten had fulfilled his request by executing him. Ezmerelda remained with Richten for many years before departing over arguments. During her solo career, Ezmerelda has amassed a vast fortune and several major wounds- including a prosthetic leg following a run-in with a werewolf. Now, she hunts down her former mentor to regain his trust and friendship in Barovia, home of Strahd von Zarovich. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Ezmerelda d'Avenir Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely mid-twenties Classification: Vistani Vampire Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Weapon Mastery, Reality Warping, Stealth Mastery, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic in D&D can interact with conceptual demons, abstract devils, incorporeal spirits, and intangible elementals; strong enough magic can touch nonexistent gods), Holy Manipulation, Healing, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Telekinesis, Illusion Creation, Homing Attack, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Self-Perception Manipulation, Lock Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Electricity Manipulation, Aura, Invisibility, Curse Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Mind Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Power Nullification and Durability Negation vs Undead, Extreme Resistances to Good and Evil aligned attacks/creatures Attack Potency: Small Building level (Considerably superior to adventurers capable of using Fireball) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Comparable to adventurers capable of dodging short-range lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can push 793.79 kg) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Can endure attacks from those comparable to her) Stamina: High, can commit to great hunts for extended periods of time Range: Dozens of meters Standard Equipment: holy water, healing potions, wooden stakes, magic armor, rapier, handaxe, silver shortsword, wagon Intelligence: Gifted, regularly outsmarts highly educated vampires and maintains an intelligence score of 16, putting her on the level of nigh-geniuses and powerful mages Weaknesses: If her mind manipulation, telekinesis, or animal manipulation fails due to resistances, she is temporarily blinded for several seconds Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Curse: Ezmerelda can curse a foe to be more vulnerable to any of her abilities. * Evil Eye: By projecting her "evil eye" ability on a foe within ten feet, she can control their mind or actions- if they resist, Ezmerelda is blinded for several seconds. * Multiattack: Ezmerelda can make many attacks in quick succession with her weapons. * Spellcasting: Ezmerelda can cast the following spells. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Royal Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Stealth Masters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Holy Users Category:Healers Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Illusionists Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Perception Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Aura Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Curse Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Animal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Tier 9